


Dreamscape

by girl4girls (Ozma8)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/girl4girls
Summary: Taking place shortly after Gabrielle's time in the dreamscape, the bard has a short, hot dream. ;)





	Dreamscape

At first, Gabrielle thought she might be back in that dreamscape prison. She lay in a bed more comfortable than she’d ever known. Translucent purple sheets of the softest fabric were draped over her body.  


Gabrielle was about to sit up when she realized she was completely naked. Sleeping in the nude was always something she’d wanted to try, but she shared a room back home and out in the wild it just wasn’t safe. Was this some sort of trap? How did she get here?  


When the door to the room opened and Xena walked in, a pink gown covering her body, Gabrielle was caught between heightened confusion and heightened arousal. The cloth was thin so Gabrielle could almost see the more intimate details of Xena’s figure.  


“Comfortable?” Xena said, raising an eyebrow on her smug face.  


“Thank god you’re here,” Gabrielle said. “Am I trapped in that dreamscape prison, again. You’ve got to help me out, Xena.”  
Xena chuckled. “You’re close to the truth, dear, but you don’t need to worry.”  


Dear? Something about Xena seemed a little out of character. And then Xena did something totally out of character. She undid her robe and dropped in on the floor. Gabrielle almost expected to see the breast dagger in the middle of Xena’s chest, or some other concealed weapons to assist in hoisting her to safety, but that was not the case. Xena stood naked in all her glory, beautiful.  


“Hey, um...” Gabrielle said, “you...uh...you dropped your robe...” She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and the warmth that had already begun to spread over her body intensified.  


Xena chuckled again. She placed a hand on the translucent purple sheet and took hold of it. Gabrielle realized that Xena must have been able to see through the cloth.  


What happened next happened slowly, but with such smooth motion that it seemed to happen in a moment. Xena pulled the sheet from Gabrielle’s body and climbed atop her. Gabrielle barely had a chance to gasp before their bodies pressed together and they were kissing. Gabrielle’s hands ran up and down Xena’s back. The two held each other softly, but with eagerness as hands explored and caressed one another's’ curves.  


Gabrielle would have been satisfied with the encounter as it was, but then Xena picked herself up a few inches. “Now let's see what else that tongue is good for.” The warrior princess climbed over Gabrielle until she was positioned right above the bard’s face. Gabrielle’s eyes widened and she licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen.  


But just as Xena lowered herself to Gabrielle’s mouth, she woke up.  


Gabrielle was laying beside Xena in a tent, the two had huddled close under their only blanket for warmth. Xena was asleep on her stomach. The wetness between Gabrielle’s legs made her blush, and even alone in the dark, she was sure her cheeks must be glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never put any writing out into the world that was even vaguely erotic. I know this starts and ends swiftly, but forgive me.


End file.
